Kassian Loreen
Handle: Talavin Description Character Name: Kassian "Ze'el" Loreen Age: 21 Place of Birth/Raising: Amadicia (specifically village near Amador) Physical Appearance: Dark black hair, and brown eyes. He's not particularly tall, but not short- standing at 5'10. His body is lightly muscled, but not anything impressive, and he has shaky hands. NOTE: This character has Antisocial Personality Disorder (better known as being a Sociopath) to understand this bio you need to know more information about an Antisocial, else my character will look Mary Sue. Antisocials are best known for their lack of guilt and manipulative behavior. They are the people that push their little brother down the stairs and don't feel a thing. However, they are also diagnosed to be very intelligent and manipulative. The difference between Antisocials and other 'crazies' is that Antisocials know that what they do is horrible and wrong, but they just don't care. They are very crafty and often charming and charismatic, as well as 'fearless' and do not have close relationships with anyone. This is, of course, not extremely specific, but I'm writing a Biography, not a paper on Antisocial Personality Disorder. NOTE 2: Kassian isn't actually a Darkfriend, he hasn't sworn anything to the Dark One. He may be pretty evil, but he's technically not a Darkfriend. History Kassian had grown up being told of the Light, and exactly what right and wrong things were. His parents were humble followers of the light, always preaching right and wrong to their son. His father was a dress maker, and a good one at that. He would always give discounts to any Child of the Light who wanted to buy a dress from the famous dress maker, sometimes even half what the dress was worth. Whenever Kassian would curiously inquire why he would give away so much money (for Children often bought his dresses) his father would say the same thing. "The Children are Good and it's the Right thing to do." Kassian would nod and say nothing more, but never did he truly understand. When he was seven, his parents told him of their intentions to make him join the Children. Of course, they phrased it that it was a gift to him, giving him a chance to serve the Light with everything he had. The next day he developed shaky hands(1). His father despaired, for when the Child arrived, he confirmed that there was no way a man with shaky hands could ever wield a sword. Kassian's father was desperate though, he offered his son as even a stable hand. Kassian still remembered what that Child said. "There's no need. You should not despair, rejoice- for surely the Creator must have some other use for your son." Life went on, however, and Kassian basked in his success. His hands did not stop shaking though, for the day his hands stilled his father would send him into the capital to be trained. Unfortunately, his hands caused unwanted attention from older boys. They made fun of him, called him Shaky, said that he was useless. He could never take up his father's trade, and no one else would want Shaky to be their apprentice. For years the abuse continued until Kassian got tired of it, and the ring-leader of the bullies found himself down a well, his head busted open from the impact with the bottom. The only person who could possibly have the means and the motivation to do the deed was Kassian, but no one could see the sweet, courteous, meek little boy doing such a thing. And so, the murder was passed off as a horrible accident. For years Kassian was called Shaky, but he knew he wasn't Shaky. The problem was that he didn't know who he was- he certainly wasn't Kassian, the meek, pathetic little boy. As he stood there, staring down at the bloody remains of his former bully, he gave himself a new name: Ze'el. Ze'el was the name of a monster his mother told him about(2). It was a creature of darkness who hid his true form and ate disobedient children who didn't listen to their parents. Of course, he didn't believe the tale, but he liked the name- for he was also a monster who hid his true form. In the darkness of his mind, Ze'el would forever more refer to himself using his true name. When he was thirteen, Ze'el's father began to teach him the art of dress making, hoping that he could at least be decent. Years after, people wondered how the boy with shaky hands could possibly make such beautiful dresses, with such beautiful embroidery. 'Kassian' merely said that it was a gift from the Creator, that his hands could only make beauty. He told people that it was the reason why he could not become a warrior. He said that he could never take life from the earth, only create. His father was so proud, but more importantly, no one ever doubted that he was a creature of the Light. For eight years, time continued, the Wheel weaving out the same boring routine, day after day. It was not until Kassian's mother (for Ze'el had no parents) returned home one day that things changed. She walked into her house, only to find her son standing over her dead husband. At first, she could not believe the sight in front of her, but her son held a bloody knife and her husband had a knife wound in his chest. "Oh, hello mother, you have perfect timing!" Shocked, all the woman could say was: "W-why?" A pitying smile appeared on Ze'el's face. "Well, you see, I've grown so bored- living this life that is." "B-but, he was your father!" If the words fazed her son at all, he didn't show it. "Oh yes, and that made it all the better. The looks on his face, they were so… delicious. First confusion, then surprise, then betrayal, then anger, and finally… when he finally realized that he was going to die, he was so full of fear. Are you afraid, knowing that you are going to die?" She shook her head, trying to deny that this was her son in front of her. "You-you'll never get away with this!" A booming laugh was her only answer. "Of course I will." His face twisted into a despairing, terribly sad face. "I-I walked into my house, and found the Dark Friend, standing over my mother. H-he told me how he had killed my father, and then finally my mother, before he burned my house to the ground. He was clearly insane, a monster of a man." Suddenly his face transformed into a determined face, though still baring the traces of sorrow. "No! No I cannot accept your offers of housing, I know my purpose now. I do not hate my parents' murderer, but pity him, for the he has forsaken the Light, and forsaken salvation. I must spread the Light, to all places! I cannot let another man suffer in the shadow of the Dark One." His features returning to their natural calmness, Ze'el continued. "I hear that there are many exciting things outside this village. I hear there are even men in black coats who serve the Dragon and channel the One Power- perhaps I will join them." Ze'el had been calmly pacing in front of his mother, but then suddenly snapped around to face her. "You know, of all the emotions I made my late father feel… I loved his fear the most. So, tell me mother, are you afraid?" She did not have to answer, the terror on her face said it all. However, desperately she tried one last time to save herself. "Please, Kassian, I love you, don't do this!" "My name… is Ze'el." (1)Just incase you didn't pick it up, Ze'el fakes his shaky hands. (2)I made that story, it's just a story that Ze'el's mother made up, no one else would know the significance of the name. Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies